if_the_emperor_had_a_texttospeech_devicefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Kitten
"I am demonstrating to you the TRUE POWER OF THE IMPERIUM, THROUGH THE USE OF SMALL FLUFFY ANIMALS!"Special 4: Kitten & Tzeentch play a Children's Card Game "Little Kitten" (also known as just Kitten) is the nickname of the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes. His true name is not said on screen, as it is an extremely long string of names derived from his various accomplishments.Episode 23: A Hairy Conundrum He is the deutergonist (recent episodes have truly solidified it, giving him his own adventures) and appears alongside the Emperor for most of the series. TTS Canon Kitten's origins are unknown, other than that he was grown in a tube under Mount Everest (whom he affectionately calls "Mum Everest")Episode 25: Fiery Family Reunion, but what is known is that prior to his election to Captain-General and personal caretaker of the Emperor, he was the one who brought Alicia Dominica to the Emperor's throne room during the Age of Apostasy, in order to convince her that her master Goge Vandire needed to be stopped.Episode 3: The Age of Apostasy At an unknown date he became romantically involved with the Tau commander O'Shaserra "Shadowsun" but she dumped him, which left him spiteful and heartbrokenShort 3: Why Kitten Hates the TauEpisode 18.5: Atrocious AnswersEpisode 27: A Cat to Yarn, A Bird to Folly. Kitten insists that no such thing actually occurred, and that the relationship was "NOT FUCKING CANON", but no one ever believes him. Episode 27 has confirmed that the relationship IS cannon Kitten frequently faces abuse from the Emperor, who hurls out a string of insults at every opportunity. Such insults include "golden banana," and "lipstick-looking brotherfucker." Despite this, Kitten's loyalty to the Emperor is very strong, and was responsible for giving the Emperor the Text-To-Speech device in the first place.Episode 1: Adorable Centurion As a Custodes, he sees the Emperor as his father figure, having been created by him. Since then he's been faithfully informing the Emperor of everything that has transpired since his internment, as well as carrying out new orders. The one order he's been reluctant to carry out is cutting off Roboute Guilliman's life support, which prompted the Emperor to challenge Kitten to a Children's Card Game. After playing a number of overpowered cards, Kitten manages to outwit the Emperor with a technicality and win the game.Special 1: Kitten and Emps play a Children's Card Game He was also apparently the victim of his fellow Custodes' shenanigans, particularly those of Karstodes, Custodisi, and Wamuudes, even in spite of his position. He nearly became as insane as they were, having gone through a phase where he too would run around without his armor on.Episode 16: Universal History with Professor Emperor Kitten came to the aid of the High Lords during Karamazov's rampage, stating that he too was a High Lord; Kitten told him that his actions were going against the Emperor's will, declaring publicly that the Emperor was back in charge of the Imperium. Refusing to believe him, Karamazov declared the Custodes to be heretics. Kitten was about to order Karamazov to be executed, when the voice of the Emperor intervened and told him to let Karamazov run away.Episode 11: Intervention After trying to stop a freaked-out Magnus from destroying the Emperor's throne room, Kitten made a deal with the other Custodes to give up his position as personal caretaker in exchange for their help. While they failed and Kaldor Draigo instead helped stop Magnus, Kitten still had to honor their agreement, and left the palace in remorse. Magnus tricked Kitten into thinking that the Emperor didn't want him around anyway, which devastated him.Episode 22: Change However, his loyalty to the Emperor proved too strong to sway him towards Chaos. Magnus backpedaled, suggesting instead that they should try to fix the Imperium on their own, as it was clear that their father's sanity wasn't in good shape. Reluctantly, Kitten joined Magnus. On the voyage to Nocturne, Kitten proved his decisiveness once again when Tzeentch appeared to try to take back Magnus' soul. Recalling the fact that Tzeentch also plays Paradox-Billiards-Vostroyan-Roulette-Forth Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip poker, Kitten thus challenged him to a game for Magnus' soul. Despite Tzeentch's attempts at cheating, Kitten once again defeated his opponent by believing in the Spleen of the Cards. Despite this, his armor had become silver instead of gold, much to his chagrin and distaste. His misadventures continued on Nocturne and the ride back to the Imperial Palace, where Magnus had him disguise himself as Chapter Master Retinens the Hero of the Crimson Tigers. In this disguise, they baited the Alfa Legion into a trap by kidnapping their Spiritual Leiges, the Blood Ravens captains Diomedes and Boreale. After capturing the souls of the Alfa Legion, Kitten was left to take care of the the two captains on his own, which mostly involved playing Call of Duty.Episode 26 Part 2: Fear and Loathing in Commorragh Kitten's arguments with Magnus became more frequent, but was convinced to go on one last errand to find the Proteus Protocol on Mars, and use it to resurrect the Emperor. Donning his Captain-General's armour (which he normally doesn't wear as it's two sizes larger than him) he recruited several Custodes, including Hammurabi Unferth, the Lockwarden, and Santodes.Episode 27: A Cat to Yarn, A Bird to Folly Personality Kitten is very mild-mannered for a Custodes, being very polite and concientious as opposed to the typically stoic and dour demeanor associated with Custodes from the official canon. He will cheerfully greet the Emperor in the morning with a fresh cup of tea before getting blasted by a psychic lightning bolt, as is often the case.Episode 19: Warp Grumbling Kitten is also quite intelligent, as his fellow Custodes suspected that he spent a significant amount of time studying in the Black Library.Episode 24: Of Khans and Cages While normally calm and cheerful, there have been times when Kitten's composure has cracked. In particular, he loathes the Tau, claiming that they are an especially disgraceful xenos race for various reasons. The Emperor suspects, however, that the real reason Kitten hates the Tau is because Commander Shadowsun broke up with him.Short 3: Why Kitten Hates the Tau Kitten had been quite depressed after the break-up and spent much time in the palace vaults with the Lockwarden, a fact that he doesn't want brought up again. Suggesting that they should adopt Tau-like stratagems causes Kitten to become enraged and start screaming in cockney. He also acts obsessive when Magnus told Kitten that he knew how to resurrect the Emperor, completely forgetting how he was angry with Magnus earlier. Kitten may in fact be a masochist, because when threatening to send Kitten off to the Blood Games to face the companions and "their throbbing Guardian Spears," the Emperor knew that Kitten secretly enjoyed his threats.Episode 15: Tau He also couldn't deny that he had fantasies about "big, exotic crust-covered men come to take you away to the lands of a thousand volcano cannons exploding in your face."Episode 20: You're Green With It! Kitten acts like a mother hen at times, especially around Magnus. Kitten treats Apollo Diomedes and Indrick Boreale as his children, acting defensively when Magnus yells at them or puts them in time-out. Short 8: Crotalids (apologies to the nation of Australia) Quotes * "My lord, I will PERSONALLY, take my halberd, and go on a crusade to the Tau world myself, and I will shove it down the throats of every single one of their PATHETIC! FUCKING! HIDES! DROWNING THEM IN THEIR OWN BLOOD FOR YOU GLORY MY LORD!" * "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU TUBE OF DISCOUNTED KETCHUP!" * "I am not joining Chaos, you ass." * "THIS IS NOT FUCKING CANON!" * "I've always wanted to play Luigi board." * "The only fate I believe in is that of Mankind's prosperous future and dominance of the galaxy. One which need not be tempted - only proven to scum like you!" * "YOU LOT WANNA FOIT?! WE'LL BREAK INTO YA RELIQUARY, YA SCROWDER! GONNA TAKE ALL YOUR ARTIFACTS AND WEAR 'EM ABOUT! WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOUR ENGINE-THING! I'LL SLAP YOUR SHIT IN I SWEAR ON ME MUM! ME MUM WAS A TUBE!! A TUBE IN MOUNT-FUCKIN'-EVEREST! FUCK! MOM EVEREST!" * "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH CAWL O' DU'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trivia * Alfabusa has never confirmed Kitten's identity. Originally the Custodes' Captain-General had been Constantin Valdor, but he stepped down after the Horus Heresy. The modern Captain-General had not been identified until 8th Edition, where it was revealed to be Trajann Valoris; because the show predates the creation of 8th Edition, it is unlikely that Kitten is meant to be Valoris. But after being asked on a guardscom stream, held by zoran the bear, if kitten was a “very tan” Omegon, the twin primarch of the alpha legion, Alfabusa answered ”is he”, then possibly jokeingly aCategory:CharactersCategory:ImperialCategory:Adeptus CustodesCategory:High Lord of TerraCategory:Original CharacterCategory:Primarchnswered “yes”. * According to ThunderPsyker, he improvised the line about Kitten being born from a test tube and wasn't aware at the time that Custodes are supposed to be the children of Terran nobility. Gallery Custodes Silvery.png|Kitten's armour turned silver by Tzeentch Custodes Kitten without armour updated BEST.png|Kitten without his armour, art by Inkary Kitten True Form.png|Kitten during his duel with Tzeentch, art by Adeptus Adamaris Custodes with Duel Disk.png|Kitten wearing his duel disk Custodes Silver with Duel Disk.png|Silver Kitten read to duel The_Praetorian_Guard.jpg|Kitten's original artwork (Hands of the Emperor by Sam Wood) KittenGeneralArmor.jpg|Kitten wearing his Captain-General armor (with feather from Magnus) References